A Moderately Unnecessary Display of Violence, Night 1
A Moderately Unnecessary Display of Violence, Night 1 (often shortened to AMUDOV Night 1) was an iPPV produced by Wrestling is Reddit, held at The Ultraviolent Underground in Townsend, Delaware on September 27, 2014. It was part of WiR's first ever doubleshot (two shows two days in a row). It held all eight quarterfinal matches of the AMUDOV Deathmatch Tournament. Background The eight quarterfinal matches of the AMUDOV Tournament took place, while the semi-finals and finals would be held on Night 2. Card Announcement Click here to view the official card announcement. Paisner Blog | WiR.com exclusive I have never been more excited to announce a card before. Honestly. These are going to be the sickest two shows you have ever seen, and whether I hate some of them or not, I have faith in my boys to give you the most ridiculous, the most violent, and the most entertaining tournament you've ever seen. Ladies and gentlemen it is my pleasure to announce the card for A Moderately Unnecessary Display of Violence, Nights 1 & 2. Saturday the 27th and Sunday the 28th we will be at the Ultraviolent Underground in Townsend, Delaware. Tickets are already sold out for both of these soon-to-be historic shows, so if you don't already have your ticket, you can watch both shows live on iPPV! Here are the cards. Click here for a fancy image showing the full tournament bracket! Night 1: Quarterfinals - Playground Deathmatch:' Dragon Terrible vs. El Not so Terrible' Legos, Lincoln Logs, hard candy, jacks, barbed wire jump rope, army men, yo-yo's, rope swing and barbed wire trampoline. El Not so Terrible Returns to face his own brother in the opening match of the opening round. Only one Terrible will move on. Quarterfinals - Gordon Solie Drunken Deathmatch: Ransom Ray vs. "Vile" Vic Studd Barbed wire wrapped ropes, beer bottles, bottle caps, pool cues, and bowling balls. Competitors must be drunk before match starts and every two minutes, the match stops and the competitors must both take a shot of liquor. Who better to be in this match than Ray and Studd? Quarterfinals - >Dad's Garage Deathmatch: Kyle Scott vs. Robert Warlock Saws, tools, carpet strips, light bulbs, staple gun and more. Kyle Scott isn't the only Stray in this tournament, but if he doesn't get his mind off CJ, Robert Warlock could definitely take this one. Quarterfinals - Bruce Rodgers Sex Dungeon Deathmatch: Dean Arrow vs. John Doe Chains, whips, gags, barbed wire bed, loaded pillows and bed of dildos. Bruce Rodgers is the special guest referee. It was Nana Paisner's idea. Quarterfinals - Holiday Spirit Deathmatch: Jack Anchor vs. ? Christmas bulbs, barbed wire Christmas tree, thumbtack cake, electric knives, and various holiday themed weapons. Jack Anchor is facing a mystery opponent, and he will not find out who it is until right before the bell rings. Don't fuck with me. Quarterfinals - Home Run Derby Deathmatch: Erik Von Jarrett vs. Nolan Hawk Wiffleball bats of thumbtacks, barbed wire, light tubes, cheese graters, army men and more, water jugs on poles. EVJ wanted in on this tournament to get back at Ransom Ray, so I gave it to him. Can he make it past Nolan Hawk to get to Ray? Or will Nolan, who was tough enough to step up, stop him in his tracks? Quarterfinals - Transylvania Deathmatch: Jack Flash vs. Klutch Thumbtack, barbed wire and light tube filled casket. Only way to win is to put opponent in the casket and close the lid. Klutch wanted it, and sunnuvabitch he got it. Quarterfinals - Sriracha Deathmatch: Hex vs. Mark Dutch Light tube board, barbed wire board, panes of glass, and Sriracha sauce. The final chapter between Hex and Mark Dutch will conclude night one of the tournament in one of the most cringeworthy matches of the first round. Night 2: UPDATE TO CARD! Diamondback Open: "Diamondback" David Harvey vs. "Vicious" Johnny Jones vs. Lucian Alexander vs. Owen Mercer "Diamondback" David Harvey has been so kind to contact me and request this match. In this non-tournament fatal-4-way, one fall to a finish, Harvey welcomes three brand new signings to WiR, Lucian Alexander and Owen Mercer, and former PWR Empire Champion Johnny Jones. You guys will be opening Night 2 and going up against one of WiR's finest in your debut match, so the pressure is on. Semifinals - Into the Wild Deathmatch: ? vs. ? Barefoot, buckets of thumbtacks, sandspurs, pinecones and salt, and torches. Semifinals - Stab a Mothafucka' Deathmatch: ? vs. ? Knives, skewers, syringes, saw blades, fish hooks, kenzan, fish scalers and more. Semifinals - Gusset Plates & Razorboard Deathmatch: ? vs. ? Name is self-explanatory. Gussetplate boards and fences and razorboards. Semifinals - Stone Mountain Deathmatch: ? vs. ? Bed of nails, panes of glass, light tubes, hot coals and cinder blocks. Named after the home town of our very own Mark Woodbridge, by the way. Blame him for this match. Non-Tournament - WiR Tag Team Championship: The Tap-Out Kings (Chad Dermont & Shane Derringer) © vs. The World's Sexiest Tag Team (Bruce Rodgers & Gwen West) The current Tag Team Champions take on the team that technically was never pinned or submitted to lose their belts, The World's Sexiest Tag Team. WSTT have been carrying around replica belts, but here is their chance to get the real ones back. Non-Tournament - WiR World Championship: Ryan Sunshine © vs. Sonny Carson The entire world is waiting for Carson to get his ass kicked once and for all. For months he's been conniving and thinking of ways to get to this very moment, and finally here it is. Give the bastard credit, but Sunshine is looking to keep the belt that he loves so dearly, and shut up Carson in the process. Finals - A Moderately Unnecessary Deathmatch: ? vs. ? vs. ? vs. ? A 4-way elimination finals. Now, pay attention, because this is a bit ridiculous. But that's how I do things around here... There are two rings, the ropes are replaced with barbed wire and the two sides of the rings next to each other have no ropes or barbed wire at all so the wrestlers can go freely between rings. Above the middle of the two rings is a ten foot scaffold (roughly). 666 light tubes line the two long sides of the two rings, while the other two sides opposite each other have light bulbs hung on the barbed wire ropes, which are plugged in, on and hot. The excess light tubes are set up in a large, elaborate and hard to explain contraption (kinda like Jenga with light tubes) bridged between one side of the ring apron and the guard rail. On the opposite side of that is a steel cage part that is hanging on a 45 degree angle up off the ring apron. The two opposite long sides of the rings have barbed wire spidernets bridged between the ring apron and the guardrail. Surrounding the ring and outside the ring are various weapons that fans brought and that are left over from other matches. And there you have it! Remember, the winner of this tournament will be named the Number one contender for the WiR World Championship! If you are wondering, yes we will have two rings set up for the entirety of night 2, ol' WCW style. This will be a revolutionary event, and I hope to see you there. Excuse the length of this card announcement, there's just so fucking much going into this. I hope it makes sense. Questions can be sent to my imaginary manager. Card for Saturday, September 27 (Night 1): # Quarterfinals: Playground Deathmatch -''' Dragon Terrible vs. El Not so Terrible # 'Quarterfinals: Gordon Solie Drunken Deathmatch -' Ransom Ray vs. Vic Studd # 'Quarterfinals: Dad's Garage Deathmatch -' Kyle Scott vs. Robert Warlock # 'Quarterfinals: Bruce Rodgers Sex Dungeon Deathmatch -' Dean Arrow vs. John Doe # 'Quarterfinals: Holiday Spirit Deathmatch -' Jack Anchor vs. ? # 'Quarterfinals: Home Run Derby Deathmatch -' Erik Von Jarrett vs. Nolan Hawk # 'Quarterfinals: Transylvania Deathmatch -' Jack Flash vs. Klutch # 'Quarterfinals: Sriracha Deathmatch -' Hex vs. Mark Dutch '''Card for Sunday, September 28 (Night 2): # David Harvey vs. Johnny Jones vs. Lucian Alexander vs. Owen Mercer # Semifinals: Into the Wild Deathmatch -''' ? vs. ? # 'Semifinals: Stab a Mothafucka' Deathmatch -' ? vs. ? # 'Semifinals: Gusset Plates & Razorboards Deathmatch -' ? vs. ? # 'Semifinals: Stone Mountain Deathmatch -' ? vs. ? # '''WiR Tag Team Championship: The Tap-Out Kings © vs. The World's Sexiest Tag Team # WiR World Championship: Sonny Carson vs. Ryan Sunshine © # Finals: A Moderately Unnecessary Deathmatch -''' ? vs. ? vs. ? vs. ? Cards subject to change '''OOC: Fuck this is a long ass post. Sorry. I feel like I went heavy on the formatting, but I dunno what else to do with it because otherwise I feel like it would be an even bigger mess lol. As for writing this week, believe it or not we have every match covered. If you have any questions, feel free to message me. If you are writing, please be aware of the venue we're at, and please please please be aware that night 2 will have two rings side by side the entire night, like WCW's War Games. It will really only come into play majorly for the finals, but feel free to use it and be creative. As for promos, if you are in the tournament, pay attention to this. You will see a match thread like normal for only your first round matchup. It is here you will promo as per usual, however your promo(s) here do not only count for your first round match, it counts for the entire tournament.So yes, basically you are promoing against 15 other people. The best promo out of all of you will win the tournament. Good fucking luck lol. I'm gonna end this here, fuck this is a marathon of a card announcement. Promos are due Sunday, September 21, 11:59 PM EST. Match Threads Click here to view all official match threads. Show Click here to read the entire show. Discussion Thread Click here to view the official discussion thread. Night 1: * Paisner starts off the show and we have production value! A video package! Woah! * In a Playground Deathmatch, Terrible (formerly El Not so Terrible) takes out his brother Negro Draón (formerly Dragon Terrible). * Nolan Hawk rolls up Erik Von Jarrett in a Home Run Derby Deathmatch to advance, killing EVJ's chances at meeting Ray in the tournament. * In a gruesome Dad's Garage Deathmatch, Kyle Scott puts away Robert Warlock to advance. * Dean Arrow picks up the win over John Doe in the very sexy Bruce Rodger's Sex Dungeon Deathmatch. Fire! * Jack Anchor is exposed finally to his mystery opponent, Stephen Alexander! Paisner's plan backfires as they sit at the table in the ring and simply eat cake (it was, after all, a Holiday Spirit Deathmatch), but LOCO come out and make the save, giving the fans the violence they deserve. Anchor is given a Dragon's Flame on top of Alexander and Wong makes the count, which means Anchor will be moving on to Night 2. * In a really disgusting Gordon Solie Drunken Deathmatch (maybe that wasn't such a great idea), Vic Studd out-drunks Ransom Ray and gets the win. * Since Ray is also out of the tournament, EVJ comes out and challenges Ray to a Respect Match on Night 2! It's set - the only way to win is to say "I respect you." * In a creepy episode of Maury, Klutch defeats Jack Flash in the Transylvania Deathmatch. * Mark Dutch destroys Hex in the Sriracha Deathmatch to move onto Night 2, and the show ends with a brawl between a bunch of the semi-finalists. Night 2: * Paisner wastes no time with the introductions, because we have such a stacked show to get to. * In the Diamondback Open, Johnny Jones picks up the victory, pinning Owen Mercer. Afterwards, David Harvey is shown zero respect by the former PWR Empire Champion. * Terrible defeats Dean Arrow after a Styles Clash onto burning pine cones in the Into the Wild Deathmatch. He's the first finalist. * Jack Flash looks for revenge by costing Klutch his finalist spot in very bloody fashion. In other words, Mark Dutch advances to the finals in a very graphic Stab a Mothafucka' Deathmatch, but what else did you expect? * In a Gusset Plates and Razor Boards Deathmatch, Jack Anchor defeats Kyle Scott, but only after Carl Jones comes to ringside and knocks out Scott with the Muay Thai Clinch! Looks like The Strays finally imploded. * Vic Studd nearly kills Nolan Hawk via cinder blocks in the Stone Mountain Deathmatch, and our finals are set! * To prove their win at Looks Good on Paper was not a fluke, The Tap-Out Kings defeat The World's Sexiest Tag Team to retain the Tag Team Titles. * Erik Von Jarrett finally gets his redemption and wins the Respect Match against Ransom Ray. * It is my displeasure to announce everyone's worst nightmare... Sonny Carson defeats Ryan Sunshine to capture the WiR World Championship. * In a ridiculous finals, ladies and gentlemen your winner of the Moderately Unnecessary Display of Violence Tournament and number 1 contender for the WiR World Title, Mark Dutch! Results © – refers to the champion(s) heading into the match Category:Shows Category:IPPV's Category:2014 Category:A Moderately Unnecessary Display of Violence